


Aftermath

by hybridempress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis wakes up in bed with Antonio and Gilbert after a drunk night on the town and can only assume that all of them had slept together the previous night. Francis has long been in love with his two best friends, but do they feel the same way. or will this put an end to their friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 5 for aph france week. Actually this is garbage but i needed to write something cute with the bad touch trio because i cry literally every time i see a pic of the three of them together and this fic doesnt express my feelings for them at all but it's a start

Francis could feel the breeze from an air conditioner forcing itself against the bare skin of his leg, making him feel like he was sleeping outside on a cold winter night instead of inside in the middle of summer. The discomfort this caused was enough to make him stir in his sleep, beginning to wake up. 

Unfortunately, it seemed as though the extreme cold from the air conditioner was not the only thing that would cause Francis discomfort this morning. From the moment he regained consciousness he wished that he were able to go back to sleep. He realized three incredibly discomforting things before he even opened his eyes.

Number one: The bed he was sleeping in was not his own. The mattress was far too firm. The bed sheets, the pillowcases, and the comforter were made out of different materials than Francis' were. All of it felt somehow dirty and grimy, and Francis would never have let his own surroundings feel that way.

Number two: He had trouble shifting in his sleep because when he had rolled a bit to his right he felt that someone was lying next to him. They had completely wrapped themselves up in the comforter. Despite all of that, Francis could hear whoever it was snoring very loudly.

Number three: When he tried to roll to his left, he felt yet another body lying beside him. This person wasn't snoring, nor were they wrapped up in a comforter. In fact, it felt to Francis as though this person was not being covered with anything at all.

And this is where Francis made a fourth discovery that finally shocked him into opening his eyes and sitting bolt upright in the bed; he was naked, too.

The first thing Francis saw when he opened his eyes was a flat screen TV on top of a mahogany dresser directly in front of him, standing against the wall on the opposite side of the room. There were generic landscape paintings on either side of the dresser that had probably been picked up for $20 a piece at a home decor store. These details were enough for Francis to immediately figure out that he was in a hotel room of some sort. 

Now that he had at least an idea of where he was, the next most pressing matter was the question of who he was with. However, discovering the answer to that question proved to be more challenging than finding the answer to where he was. Despite the fact that his companions were sleeping peacefully on either side of him, he could not bring himself to turn around and face them, or to even turn his head over his shoulder in either direction to get a quick glance at who may be on his right or left sides. Francis found that it took him almost twenty minutes to muster up the courage to finally look and see who he had ended up in bed with last night. 

He turned himself entirely around so that he was facing the headboard and took quick glances at both of the people who were still sleeping beside him. He couldn’t decide if he was more or less terrified than he thought he would be at what he found. His companions were not strangers, as he had feared they might be. Instead, they happened to be Francis’ two very best friends in the entire world. 

The man on his left (or rather, on his right, now that he had switched the way he was facing) was indeed naked, as Francis had suspected. This had not been the first time that Francis had seen the fully exposed tan, slender, well-toned, and well-built body of his friend Antonio, but it had certainly been the first time he had seen it under circumstances such as these.

The man on his right (or, now his left) was almost completely obscured from view by the comforter that he had wrapped himself up in. Nonetheless, Francis could tell who it was by the sight of the wispy silver hair that was poking out from the top of the comforter-wrap and settling on top of the pillow that the man was lying on. No one else had hair that was quite as vibrant as Gilbert’s.

As much as Francis had been terrified that he had probably wound up in bed with two strangers, he wasn’t sure that this situation was any better. Even if Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio had been best friends for as long as they could remember, would they be able to bounce back from something like this? Would they be able to dance around awkwardness long enough to pick up any shattered pieces of their friendship and put it back together? Was there any way that it would be possible for this to be one of those stories that they would look back on and laugh at in the future? 

It wasn’t even that Francis was uncomfortable with the situation himself. If he could have picked any two people to have a drunken one-night-threesome with, of course he would have preferred these two over anyone else, and that wasn’t just because he had somehow managed to find himself desperately in love with both of them. Mostly it was because he trusted these two more than he trusted anyone else, and he was more comfortable when he was around them than when he was around anyone else. 

The problem was that Francis had no idea how the others would feel. How would Gilbert react when he woke up and saw Francis and Antonio in bed with him, naked? How would Antonio react? Would they be upset? Angry? Embarrassed? What? What would happen? How would they deal with the aftermath? 

How had the three of them even decided that this was a good idea in the first place, even if they had been drunk? They’d been drunk together before, and probably worse than last night, but they’d never ended up in bed together. At least not like this. 

Francis inhaled sharply and felt himself choke up. Tears were pricking at his eyes, oh, God, why was he crying? The others hadn’t even woken up yet. There wasn’t any reason for him to cry, not yet. But he was so frightened. So terribly frightened. 

He curled in on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and covering his face with his hands. He bit his lips to keep them from quivering, and to keep any sound from escaping them. He closed his eyes to try and keep the tears at bay. He couldn’t be crying when the other two woke up. That would only make things infinitely worse.

Francis’ heart skipped a beat when he felt Gilbert starting to shift. After the initial skip his heart started racing as he tried to force himself to look fine, to _be_ fine. He couldn’t let Gilbert see him curled up on himself and crying. But it was too late. He couldn’t keep his eyes from watering. He couldn’t keep his lips from quivering. He couldn’t keep his body from shaking. 

He continued to bite his lips as he lifted his head up and repositioned himself to sit with his legs crossed. He tried desperately to wipe his eyes of all of their tears before Gilbert woke up. It seemed to work, but Francis couldn’t see how red his eyes looked afterwards. 

Gilbert didn’t seem panicked at all when he woke up, but maybe that was because he hadn’t recognized anything out of the ordinary yet. His eyes were still closed as he sat up and pushed the comforter off of him. He yawned and stretched before opening his eyes, looking just as energized and calm as ever.

However, his tranquility faded when his eyes fell on Francis. Before anything else, he realized that Francis had been crying. After that, everything else seemed to fall into place. Francis was naked. Gilbert was naked. They were in a hotel room, in bed together. And Francis was crying. 

The bigger situation at hand didn’t matter to Gilbert right now. Whatever happened last night didn’t matter. The fact that they were in bed together and how it had happened were minor details that could be figured out later. For now, all that mattered was finding out why Francis was crying.

“Whoa, hey, Francis-” Gilbert crawled forward and sat down beside Francis and grabbed Francis’ shoulders lightly, holding them for a moment before cupping Francis’ face in his hands and caressing his cheeks. “Francis, hey, what’s wrong, Francis what happened?”

Francis’ breath caught in his throat. His eyes fixated on Gilbert’s for a moment before he shifted his gaze towards the bed again. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He knew if he tried to speak he would only end up crying again. 

Gilbert grabbed Francis’ shoulders and started to shake him a little, gently. “Hey, Francis, come on, look at me. Ya gotta tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something, Francis? Is this because of me?” he asked.

Francis shook his head, pulling his knees up to his chest again and folding his arms over them.

Gilbert started to comb his fingers through Francis’ hair with one hand, and he grabbed one of Francis’ hands with the other. “Francis, please, talk to me. Please tell me what’s wrong. I just want to help,” he whispered, and pressed a soft kiss to Francis’ forehead. 

Francis closed his eyes and shook his head again, resting his forehead against Gilbert’s and trying to let himself be calmed by the feeling of Gilbert caressing his hair and his face. “I-I’m so frightened of how you and Tonio would react to this I don’t even remember how this happened or _what_ happened but it’s hard enough to maintain a friendship with someone after having a drunken one-night-stand with them but how do you manage it when it was two people at the same time and I don’t think it was a mist-”

Gilbert pulled away from Francis before Francis could finish speaking. Francis opened his eyes as soon as he felt Gilbert’s forehead leave his own, and he couldn’t tell if the expression on Gilbert’s face was angry or not. He looked confused, more than anything. 

Gilbert turned his head to look over his shoulder, and he gasped when he noticed, for the first time since he had awoken that morning, that Antonio was also naked in bed with him and Francis. “Oh my Go…- It wasn’t just the two of us it was all three of us, ah-” Gilbert looked at Francis again and ran a hand through his own hair, looking distraught. “Shit.” 

Francis covered his face with his hands once again as a fresh wave of tears started to gather in his eyes and spill from them. His chest heaved with shallow sobs. Gilbert’s reaction was everything that Francis had feared. He seemed so appalled. In that moment, Francis lost all hope that they could ever recover from this. 

“Hey, hey hey, Francis-” Gilbert quickly wrapped his arms around Francis and pulled him into a tight hug, holding him close and running his fingers through Francis’ hair again. 

Francis braced his hands against Gilbert’s chest and cried into the crook of Gilbert’s neck. Gilbert tried everything he could think of to get Francis to calm down, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually his crying became so loud that it woke Antonio up.

Antonio had even less time to process everything that was going on than Gilbert had. After panicking awake and sitting up he had only seconds to make a few observations. He was naked. Francis and Gilbert were sitting on the bed, and both of them were also naked. Francis was crying, and Gilbert was doing everything in his power to try and comfort him.

Antonio did not even register the fact that he was not in an unfamiliar room, and the fact that he and the other two men had probably had sex together last night was floating around in the very back of his mind. Like Gilbert, to Antonio, the only thing that mattered right now was taking care of Francis. 

“Shit, Gil what’s wrong, why is Francis crying?” Antonio asked, rushing to join Gilbert in embracing Francis and caressing his hair.

Gilbert shook his head. “I don’t know. When I woke up he looked like he had been crying and when I asked him what was wrong he said something about being afraid of how you and I would react and then he started crying again when I realized that you were in bed with me and Francis,” he explained.

Antonio furrowed his brows and leaned down to kiss Francis’ head. “Hey… Francis, calm down, it’s okay… Francis we’ll be fine, it’s alright, what are you so worried about?” 

Francis removed a hand from Gilbert’s chest and latched onto Antonio’s arm. “I-I thought you two would be upset or disgusted or something- I couldn't bear the thought of this tearing us apart because I can’t lose you two, I love you and I-” he heaved a deep breath, “-I don’t think this was a mistake!” 

Gilbert and Antonio cast glances at each other in silence as Francis heaved another sob before sitting up and rubbing his eyes again. He looked at Antonio and Gilbert again when he was finished. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. 

“I don’t want this to be a mistake. I don’t think it is. Because I’m in love with both of you and I think we could be happy, together, if the two of you wanted that! But either way I can’t lose you, I can’t, you are the most important people in the world to me and I can’t be happy if I lose you two. I just can’t.”

Once again, Antonio and Gilbert shared brief gazes before focusing on Francis once again. There was silence for a long time, and Francis almost started crying again. He got the feeling that he never should have suggested something like that. Maybe he made everything even more unbearable than it would have been if he had just kept his mouth shut.

It seemed to Francis like a thousand years had passed before he felt Gilbert taking one of his hands and lacing their fingers together. He saw Gilbert do the same thing with one of Antonio’s hands. “I think Francis is right. I think this isn’t a mistake. I want to be happy together with both of you. I want more mornings where we wake up together like this, but with less panic and more love,” he whispered.

Antonio nodded, taking Francis’ other hand and lacing their fingers together. “I want that, too. Let’s do it. Let’s be together,” he said.

Francis could feel himself choking up yet again. He pulled Antonio and Gilbert into a tight embrace. He kissed Gilbert’s lips deeply, and then Antonio’s, laughing softly as tears welled up in his eyes again.

“I love you two… I love you…” he said, smiling broadly at the both of them.

Antonio and Gilbert both leaned forward to kiss Francis’ cheeks gently. Antonio wrapped his arms around Francis’ waist and pulled Francis into his lap, hugging him tightly. Gilbert took both of Francis’ hands into his own and held them tightly. 

“We love you too, Francis,” Antonio whispered to Francis before kissing behind his ear gently.

Gilbert nodded, and kissed Francis’ hands softly. “This wasn’t a mistake, Francis. This was the best damn thing that’s ever happened to us.”


End file.
